X
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis After X battles the Gym Leader, Viola, and remembers how he obtained the Key Stone, as well as his distrust towards media, Y returns with Shauna, who behaves strangely. Shauna sneaks in to steal Kanga's Mega Stone, but is caught by Y and Viola. However, the true reason of Shauna's behavior appears. Chapter Plot X battles Viola, whose Vivillon uses Supersonic, while Kanga retaliates with Thunderbolt. Trevor sees Viola looking at X in a strange way, since she asked him to come to the Gym for a battle, to which X just nodded. Trevor thinks X may have regained his passion for battles, or just wants to uncover the secret of Mega Evolution. Tierno reminds Trevor to look through the pictures, since they came here to find some clues or evidence from the attack. Y stops the investigation and goes to search for Shauna, fearing she may get lost in the dark. Elsewhere, Team Flare's admins gather. Xerosic reports they don't know where Xerneas nor Yveltal are. Mable accuses Bryony of the failure, who is silent. Xerosic reminds Mable they also were unsuccessful, for they did not obtain the Key Stone nor the Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. Xerosic replies the task has been given to Squad A, per boss' orders, for Celosia is already working on the field. Meanwhile, Y is searching for Shauna from the sky and finds her. She is glad to found her and tells her they need to go to the Gym. Shauna simply agrees, making Y suspicious, who sees Shauna carrying a sword. Shauna replies they should find ways to protect themselves from the enemy, even if Y doubts she can even wield that weapon. Shauna drops a PokéBall containing her Skitty, who tries to warn Y, but Shauna just takes the PokéBall, making Y suspicious she is behaving odd. At the Gym, Kanga defeats Vivillon, so X wins. Viola is surprised, since Vivillon's Supersonic cannot be blocked easily. X replies his Kanga fought Noivern, who used sound attacks, so X thought he had to counter Supersonic as well. X smiles, making Viola pleased he is finally happy. Viola is displeased, since she is called as "the one who doesn't allow a single smile escape away". X withdraws, replying he is just glad his old tactic worked. X is surprised she didn't just take the picture, unlike the people at the Junior Tournament. He remembers fleeing from the interviewers, but happy he won the tournament. However, he met two people, who forced out of him to send Kanga, even if X wanted to take them to the Pokémon Center first. The photographers did not care, but saw Kanga was tired out, so just took Lil' Kanga from her. They were stopped by a man, who bashed the photographers away. The man advised X to ignore such people and to always bond with the Pokémon. Before leaving, he left X the Mega Ring. X does not know much about the man, nor why he gave him the ring. Y returns with Shauna, while Viola lets everyone stay at the Gym for the night. As everyone sleeps, Shauna sneaks in and takes Kanga's Mega Stone. Viola and Y spot Shauna, who claims she didn't do anything. Y yells at Shauna, who presents the camera, who caught Shauna stealing. Shauna grabs Y's wrist, asking why is she accusing her. Y just wants to know why Shauna is acting so weird. Tierno and Trevor arrive and see Shauna unsheathing the blade and attacking Y. Viola jumps in and takes the hit. Y is shocked, while Celosia appears, thanking Shauna, "her little doll". Y is demanding Shauna's explanation. X arrives and shows the Pokémon behind Shauna, Aegislash, is controlling her. The woman is Celosia, who claims she will always achieve victory and has Shauna give her Kanga's Mega Stone. Celosia admits they learned their names from the logbook from the inn and they just had to learn a lot about them. She is glad Shauna passed by and had her fooled by Furfrou's illusion. Celosia admits she also posed as a Furfrou stylist to let Shauna's guard drop down even more. Shauna begins crying, while Celosia asks her to dispose of her friends. Shauna begins waving the blade around the room, then trips over. Celosia is displeased, knowing Shauna is too frail, but is pleased she got the Mega Stone, like she was supposed to. X sees it is all his fault, for without the Mega Stone they wouldn't be in danger. Y yells to him it is not his fault, but the fault of these people that attack them. X, now determined, rushes with Kanga to get the Mega Stone back. X tells Celosia she will defeat her without Mega Evolving Kanga. Suddenly, from a nearby rock, a person is glad to hear those words "from a fellow Stone holder". She touches the stone and has her Lucario Mega Evolve. Debuts Character *Korrina (silhouette) *Gurkinn (silhouette; flashback) Pokémon *Korrina's Lucario *Mega Lucario (Korrina's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters